


This ain't a scene

by Televa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur leaves. Francis disagrees.</p><p>Just a short drabble to cure my writer's block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This ain't a scene

**Author's Note:**

> I  
> -don't own anyone  
> -am not native English speaker  
> -know I'm trash
> 
> This is originally written on the memos of my phone and updated by mobile, so if there is anything lemme know asap. I have no idea when I'll have an access to computer .__.  
> Try to enjoy!

* * *

"How can you live with such a sarcastic man?"

"Seriously Francis, you could do so much better."

"He must be excellent in bed for you to stand him in the first place!"

He'd finally had it enough, Arthur realised, as he dug out his suitcase from under the bed and furiously snapped it open. He began throwing random pieces of clothing in it, without paying any further attention to his actions. Once he considered himself done, Arthur slammed the suitcase close and marched out of the bedroom he had used to love after three years of spending almost every night in it.

He passed the bathroom and left his poorly packed luggage on the doorway before snatching his passport and other important papers from the kitchen drawer. Or so he intented, but soon a firm grasp was holding him in his place.

"Amour, what are you doing?" Francis' usually soft voice was full of concern. Sure Arthur was infamous from his harsh and sudden actions, but intending to leave without a warning was something completely new.

"Get the fuck off me!" Arthur snapped. "I'm just doing you a favour by finally leaving so you can have a happy life with someone who actually deserves you. Tell you charming friends in the living room that they've won."

Leaving a clearly confused Francis behind, Arthur quickly took his needed ID papers and passport anf left the kitchen. Luckily no one bothered to interrupt his intense fighting session with those bloody army boots that were useful, mind you, but clearly needed a zipper.

Giving a one final look to the flat he had called home for so long, but which was full of ignorant people who hated him, Arthur exited hoping it was for good.

The air outside was what one could expect from a normal February evening: freezing and full of snow. Wrapping his Rawenclaw scarf better around his neck, the Brit took the first step towards a soon-to-be winter odyssey full of wandering, solitude and self-discovery. With every step away from the flat, from home, it became easier yet more painful to breath. For a long second Arthur considered turning back, but remembering all those hateful comments his love's friends had made ever since Francis had asked Arthur to date him, he was more convinced he was doing the right decision. It was better for Francis, too.

"Arthur! Where the fuck you think you're going?!"  
Francis' voice reached the Brit in no time. He turned around to see the Frenchman looking utterly shocked and full of wonder. Arthur almost felt sorry for him.

"I'm going away!" Arthur shouted, hoping he could dodge the Frenchman's clearly coming burst of crying. Arthur hated when Francis cried.

"But where? And why?"

"Francis, I am tired. Tired of your friends, tired of being the black sheep of your life, tired of being on the way of your happiness, tired o-," Arthur began but was quickly interrupted by Francis who wrapped his arms around the smaller man. The scent of pears and vanilla was too familiar.

"Oh Arthur, "je t'aime maintenant, et je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de cet monde pathétique et même alors je te tiendrais aussi près que maintenant."

It was hard to miss the honesty in Francis words, and that was the moment Arthur realised it was the pathetic group of said man's friends that needed to be left outside, not him. Never him.

"How about," Arthur heard the other man mutter into his hair, "we go back inside, shoo my soon-to-be-ex friends away, unpack your stuff and then cuddle the rest of the night?"

It was tempting, it really was, but a small voice inside Arthur's head kept nagging on how it was only temporary, that in no time the bunch of idiots would be back in Francis' life and when that would happen, Arthur would be left alone for good.

But, without even bothering to wait for an answer, Francis took his beloved's hand and led them both bad to the little flat they shared, and Arthur was amazed to see that everything went exactly like Francis proposed: his jerk friends were thrown out with a shitload of well-chosen French curses, the baggage was unpacked and once evening fell, the two men had the sweetest home night with Francis half-asleep in Arthur's lap.

Perhaps staying was the right decision, Arthur thought as he stroked Francis's hair. He gently placed a kiss into the blond's temple, which was something he'd furiously refuse to admit on the following day. Even though Francis knew the truth, having Arthur near was more important than proving Arthur wrong. The man was too cute for his own good despite his sassy and sarcastic attitude towards everyone.


End file.
